Small Competition
by wolf whirl
Summary: Hiei and oc competed for Kurama. Another oc character loves Hiei. crapy summary but if you love love triangles you will love this story. Some swears, and yoai. guess what? i have a braided idiot joining my story!
1. Default Chapter

Ello this is my first story with oc characters so ya. (That was pointless) okay I just wanted to say that this story came to me in a dream okay, oh an another thing I only watched 5 episodes of yu yu hakusho so I don't really know much about the show.  
  
Okay the story starts off in Kurama's house, Kurama's mom isn't there  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
chapter 1  
  
"Hey... Kurama's probably would be on his way back from school now, I mean it is 3:15!" Dini yelled from the kitchen  
  
"Okay, I'll go out and wait for him to come. Hiei you can help Dini with the cookies" Nicole said with a smug look.  
  
"No way I'm coming with you" Hiei retorted back at Nicole. "Kurama is mine"  
  
"What ever makes you feel more important" Nicole said in the same smug tone, Hiei just clenched his fist.  
  
Nicole was lying down on the lawn with a very alert Hiei sitting beside her.  
  
...  
  
"Hiei what kind of cookies did you say you wanted?!" Dini yelled to Hiei thinking that he was still in the living room. "Hiei?! HIEI?!" Dini started to look through the house to find him stirring the dry ingredients as she was walking. Dini spotted Nicole and Hiei outside and jealousy took over. She started to put all her anger into stirring the flour, causing the ingredients to fly in every direction.  
  
...  
  
Hiei suddenly jumped up and dashed through the tree's along the pathway.  
  
'that little fuck tard' Nicole thought as she also jumped up to fallow Hiei.  
  
...  
  
Dini stared in amazement, dropping the bowl in progress. 'Holy crap Hiei can jump!' [a/n: ya... my friend's a little slow --;]  
  
...  
  
Hiei jumping through the trees saw a red thing go bye. His mind told him to stop and go back a few trees latter. Hiei stopped and looked back to see if the red thing he saw was really what he thought it was. Sure enough it was Kurama... but wait a second Nicole was walking with him?!  
  
Hiei clenched his fist in anger only to end up picking up an apple [a/n: who would of guessed he would have stopped in the only apple tree amongst all the cherry trees, ironic isn't it -] and chucked it right at Nicole's head. If Nicole was paying more attention to her surroundings, and not how stunning Kurama looks when his hair blows in the wind she would have sensed the incoming danger. [a/n: beware of the evil apple.] Anyway Nicole was hit on the head causing her to do a face-plant on the sidewalk.  
  
Kurama turned to look at Nicole as she was getting up then at Hiei still clenching his fist in the tree. Hiei noticed Kurama looking up at him in confusion, so to keep himself from looking guilty he crossed his arms and looked to the side. That's when Nicole rose from behind him with a very evil grin on her face and ploughed him into the ground face first.  
  
Nicole then jumped down from the tree purposely avoiding the crater that Hiei landed in and wrapped her arm around kurama's and urged him to keep walking.  
  
a/n: that's around when I woke up (damn alarm clock) so I'm gonna leave it there (yes I know it short) so if you have any ideas send them to me - 


	2. chapter 2

A/n  
  
Okay this chapter starts off where I left it and obviously Dini followed Nicole and Hiei jumping through the trees cause she's... well you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
:::::::chapter 2:::::::::  
  
Dini eyed Nicole evilly then ran two Hiei's side "Hiei?! You okay?! Let me help you up" Dini gasped reaching her hand out for Hiei to take.  
  
Hiei sat up rubbing the two very big bumps on his head, one from being hit by Nicole the other from leaving a crater in the ground. Hiei began to swear under his breath not hearing Dini's offer.  
  
Dini just a little irritated with his 'rejection' knelt down so that she was eye level with him and repeats her offer "Hiei let me help you up"  
  
"Who are you again???" Hiei questioned a very stunned and dream shattered Dini.  
  
Hiei then held out his hand for someone to take (in the opposite direction of Dini) and asked "Kurama, can you help me up?"  
  
"Ah... sure Hiei...?" Kurama trailed off as he went to help Hiei up. Hiei blushed when Kurama grabbed onto his hand starring into Kurama's emerald eyes. Hiei's little 'moment' ended with the sound of Nicole's tapping foot. Anyway Kurama pulled up Hiei. Hiei purposely fell over faking that Nicole hit him way two hard.  
  
"Kurama...I think I'm... still to weak to walk... can you carry me?"  
  
Nicole's eyes widened.  
  
"Eh... Hiei are you feeling okay???... I mean you only let people carry you if you've fainted or dead?"  
  
Hiei turned his head to the side to emphasise that he 'can't' walk.  
  
"Oh you're not joking... but since Nicole did this to you I think she should carry you, it's only fair"  
  
Hiei and Nicole stared at each other, until Hiei broke the silence "actually I feel much better now"  
  
"I highly doubt that, come on Hiei you where asking for my help and 5 seconds later your fine. God Hiei you don't have to act tuff all the time Hiei" Kurama lectured.  
  
Because Hiei didn't want to Kurama to be mad at him he agreed to be carried. Nicole sighed and went to pick up Hiei. Kurama turned his back two walk home. After his back was turned Nicole lifted Hiei up by his ankle and threw him over her shoulder and followed Kurama purposely kicking his head every step she took.  
  
The only one left was Dini; sitting in the crater Hiei left staring at a rock with waterfall tears pouring out her eyes.  
  
:::::a/n:::::  
  
I think I'm gonna leave it there so rembe-  
  
Person: oh no your not!!!!!!! (Dives on Wolf Whirl)  
  
Wolf W: WTF???!!!!!! (Stares at the gun pointed to her head)  
  
Person: make the god damn chapter longer  
  
Wolf W: oh my god Duo!!!!?  
  
Duo: umm... ya...?  
  
Wolf W: OH MY GOD!!! DUO'S ON TOP OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ummmmmm..............................  
  
Wolf W: okay I'll continue on one exception  
  
::::::::back to the fic (Kurama's house)::::::::  
  
Nicole was still carrying Hiei (properly now that Kurama is watching.) "Hey what's that smell?" Kurama questioned while sniffing the air. After no one could answer Kurama went into the kitchen to see what was burning.  
  
As soon as Kurama was out of sight Nicole dropped Hiei on the floor.  
  
"Owe! My ass!?" Hiei wined after hitting the floor HARD.  
  
"Your fault for faking!" Nicole yelled back.  
  
"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it!" Hiei challenged.  
  
"Why would I be jealous o a plan that didn't work!?"  
  
"Ah... guys can someone get the fire extinguisher." Kurama half yelled half sighed from the kitchen.  
  
"FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!!!!?...... I don't like the sound of that." Yelled a worried Hiei.  
  
"You don't even know what a fire extinguisher is?" Nicole questioned the petrified Hiei.  
  
"Ya but it sounds like it kills fires?!"  
  
"It does" Hiei froze with fear, with his eyes popping out of their sockets. (Just the two eyes above his nose, you know not the eyes covering his body and not the one on his forehead. God you people are dim)  
  
"Umm.........?" Nicole trailed off.  
  
"Fire extinguisher please!" Kurama yelled, a little annoyed.  
  
"I'll be right there," Nicole yelled back.  
  
......kitchen......  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Nicole yelled starring at flames shooting out of the oven.  
  
"Ya I know, you have the extinguisher?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ya right here" Nicole said tossing the fire extinguisher to Kurama.  
  
"AHH!!! MY COOKIES!!!" Dini yelled while running around the room screaming her head off.  
  
[a/n Duo: cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, cooki-  
  
Wolf W: D-D-D-u-u-u-oh... y-y-o-oou ar-rre sh-sh-shak-king the de-esk... AND ME!!!!!  
  
Duo: cookies, cookies, cookies, cookies, cook-  
  
Wolf W: okay Duo I'll bake a cake after the fic.  
  
Duo: CAKE!!! CAKE!!! CAKE!!! CA-  
  
Wolf W: if you don't shut it there will be no cake!  
  
Duo: fine (mumble, mumble)]  
  
"Dini SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Nicole yelled at Dini in her best 'soothing' tone.  
  
Kurama ignored the yelling and proceeded to save the oven.  
  
...  
  
"So that's the fire extinguisher?" Hiei asked eyeing the red thing in Kurama's hands.  
  
"YEP!!!" came Dini's hyper voice.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama set the fire extinguisher down by the cupboard and eyed the thing evilly. But then Hiei's little scheming of the best way to kill the fire killer was interrupted by Dini's still hyper voice, "TIME TO BAKE MORE COOKIES!!!!"  
  
"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" everyone (besides Dini) yelled in union.  
  
:::::::::a/n::::::::  
  
Duo: CAKE TIME!!!!!  
  
Wolf Whirl crashes to the ground as Duo jumped up.  
  
Duo: oops... I forgot you where siting on my lap (scratches head)  
  
Wolf W: just get the ingredients (mumble, mumble)  
  
Duo: CAKE!!!! (Runs up stairs)  
  
Wolf W: yep that's the "God of Death" (sarcastically)  
  
Anyway vote for who you think should be with Kurama. And send me ideas if you have any.  
  
Oh and tell me if I should add Yusuke or any of the others into my story. 


End file.
